


Anomaly in Paradise

by Isainparadise



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isainparadise/pseuds/Isainparadise
Summary: A little summer fun. It isn´t very long. It's something I've always had in mind, what if ...? Richard Poole has very interesting relatives, and that can complicate his life to unsuspected limits. He is concerned with time travel! Another twist to what could happen to Richard's long-awaited return from London ....
Relationships: Camille Bordey & Richard Poole
Comments: 78
Kudos: 18





	1. Return to paradise?

**Author's Note:**

> The action begins when Richard returns from escorting Vicky Woodward (temp 2 ep 8) (before getting married and having the twins. Not necessarily in this order). There is an evident rapprochement between Camille and her, but there is also so much fear ..... Fidel, Dwayne and the others try to help, but it is like seeing two wild animals, you cannot get too much into it or mess it up. Also, there is the problem of the anomalies ... why is Richard aware of them, albeit in a distant way? Perhaps we have a more determined Richard than usual. We all evolve!

Endless hours on the plane pass for Richard. Every once in a while he looks out the window of the plane as he approaches the end of his journey back to the heat, the insects, the sand you never get rid of… ..and Camille. 

Camille has become a very big problem for him. She doesn't want to admit it, but London is no longer the same. He isn´t even sure if he was happy before going to Saint Marie. He suspects not. What happened was that he had nothing personal that would have caused such an earthquake inside him that made him realize if he was happy or not. He had created his own bubble and he never thought of going beyond the limits that he himself had created to avoid hurting himself.

The problem was that he no longer needed that bubble and he had to face all those emotions without that armor to protect him.

"Do you need anything else, sir?" In approximately half an hour the plane will reach its destination. Then he won't be able to take anything. ” The stewardess asks kindly, interrupting her reflections. 

He is a little surprised, but he compiles himself and answers: 

"No thanks. I'm fine" 

He feels a little upset ... where was he going? Oh yeah! His "armor". Camille had certainly done a great job of slowly eroding all the walls he had created. But she couldn't fool herself: if he hadn't wanted it that way, she wouldn't have gotten it. 

A smile escapes him. He feels lost, but for good. In fact, he's in a hurry to get there. To his home. He wants to chat with his friends, he wouldn´t even mind making reforms in his shack, and if it isn´t possible, look for another shaft in better condition, bigger, with amenities and ... near the sea. Although he would take Harry, of course. Not too close to any neighbor, like this one. You have to think about the gossip …

He laughs again. The middle-aged woman sitting next to him looks at him strangely and he sets out to control his reactions. No one cares how he feels. He sets out to change the subject and focus on the conversation with his cousin James. Amazing work, he admits, but terribly addictive. Who was going to say it! Luckily, even if he wanted to, he couldn't talk about the whole thing. They weren´t going to believe him! Well, he felt his life was changing, he was inexorable, perhaps in a slow way, but he wasn't going to back down, he couldn't even if he wanted to. Who knows, surely even he would have no problems with luggage 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the Kaz, listening to the Commissioner, Camille, Fidel and Dwayne are very concerned, some with more anxiety than others. Is it possible that Richard is not back? But no, soon you will hear the bitter complaints of a man who, honestly, didn´t expect it. Not this time, everything was going so well ... That's why he's in an impossible mood. But it doesn't matter, for Camille that's the sound of angels.

Catherine immediately shows up with the tea to calm the beast! They allow him to vent a minute or two. Then he calms down a little and is interested in how the Station has gone, rejoicing that no important case has been lost. Although the latter disguises it, he doesn´t want to downplay the work done by his subordinates. On the contrary, he congratulates them. 

After an hour of pleasant and calm chatting, of questions about what he has done in London, the news and, of course, if he has enjoyed his long-awaited rain, Richard's mouth opens. 

He´s terribly tired. The trip, the extraordinary news that he knows to be an absolute secret, the loss of his luggage ... he can´t handle it. 

"I think it's time to take you home, Richard," says Camille. 

She has hardly spoken to him all afternoon. He was too happy for his return and didn´t want to give the note. The others pretend that they don't notice anything. 

"Sorry. I can´t be awake. I really liked the reception. I can assure you one hundred percent that they never expected my return in this way. ” He comments as he gets up to leave. 

"Okay Chief! We leave the party for another day for real. ” Dwayne jokes.

Richard looks at him with alarm reflected on his face. And they all laugh. They are really happy to see him back. 

When Camille and Richard get into the car, an awkward silence reigns for a couple of minutes until Camille breaks the ice with a comment: 

"So you had a good time in London, were you able to see your parents? What did they tell you?" 

Richard automatically answers: "Yes, I had a good time. Blessed rain! ” he only thinks about his resolution on the plane back to Saint Marie “and yes, I saw my parents. They´re fine, they showed more interest than I thought in everything I have done in all these months. The phone conversation on the night of the hurricane worked miracles, Camille. I have to thank you” he ends staring at her. 

He sincerely hopes that she will get an idea, because he has no idea how to handle this matter and he´s completely lost. Tiredness doesn't help him either. 

Camille is uncomfortable, she still doesn´t dare to correctly decipher what he wants to say.

She smiles at him and replies: “You´re wellcome. Really. I told you: you could count on me. I'm glad to see you listen to friends. " 

"Just friends? Richard thinks. 

"Of course." So he decides to jump into the pool, metaphorically speaking. He suspects that he´s not the only one who is afraid, and that encourages him to continue: "I also remember that you assured me that I would no longer have to do" puzzles" by myself" 

Camille looks at him in amazement. Has her mother poured him something in the tea? 

But he doesn't have time to coordinate his response, as he notices that they´re arriving at the shaft and, in theory, Richard is dead from sleep. 

They get out of the car in silence and walk towards the entrance to the kitchen. 

So he insists: “Were you serious, Camille? About the puzzles, I mean. And not just the puzzles…” as he opens the kitchen door. 

Camille looks at him and understands that the one who is reacting slowly is her and not him. Jumping with joy inside her, she looks at him and responds:

"Richard ..." But she doesn´t have time to continue, since a self-assured voice with a slight throat clear interrupts them: 

“Sorry Richard, I hope I don't interrupt anything serious. But Connor has made a small mistake, otherwise I would be amazed, and he put something in your suitcase that shouldn't be there. Here's your suitcase and you don't need to thank me for it. ” 

James Lester looks closely at Camille and then Richard. "Nice dress," he says, looking at Camille. She wears the dress that she reserved especially for Richard, a beautiful and delicate coral and red dress. She doesn´t come out of her amazement. Does Richard have a twin brother? 

How come she didn't know? Richard and Camille look at him in amazement. 

Richard thinks, "How is that possible?"


	2. Something Incredible and Disturbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a more or less welcome guest and another not so welcome, although still hidden.

After a few seconds, eternal! of more silence in the environment, James continues: 

“I'm glad to see that you've arrived well, Richard. Very good, actually. But you know that, although I respect the institution of the family, I think we have already spoken for a long time. I have to go, really important matters await me. ” And he turns around to prepare to leave. 

Suddenly Richard realizes an unforgivable failure and says: 

"Just a moment! This is Detective Sergeant Camille Bordey. Detective, he is my cousin, James Lester. ” 

"Nice to meet you" Camille greets her holding out her hand. Now she understands the resemblance. 

"Nice to meet you," replies James. “The nature of my work prevents me from explaining what it consists of. I hope you will understand. It's better that way" 

"I get it" 

Ending the conversation, James Lester heads, now, to the exit, but not before commenting: “I like the uniforms your subordinates wear here, Richard. You have given me more than one idea. Bye!"

A black car awaits him - with air conditioning! at the exit of the shack. When Richard and Camille watch him go, they can't help but think that car was not there when they arrived. The place is very lonely, they would have seen it. Finally the car leaves the place. 

Richard turns to Camille, suddenly all the exhaustion is gone. Instead, he feels the utmost amazement and shame. If not for his cousin, he isn't sure what would have happened between him and Camille. "Worse than I thought," he thinks. 

Fortunately, Camille has so many questions, she doesn't know where to start. 

"I don´t understand anything. Why didn't you tell me about his existence?” 

Suddenly they hear a noise like a storm and a huge burst of light illuminates the night. 

What else is going to happen now? 

Camille runs off, but Richard stops her by grabbing her arm. 

"Wait!" yells at her. He already has an idea of what it can be and the last thing he wants is for her to find out. He knows enough of this whole thing and knows that he isn´t too sure. 

Camille stirs angrily:

"I can defend myself, thanks" 

When Richard thinks he´ll no longer see anything to get her into trouble, he lets go. 

"Sorry. I hadn't forgotten. But I think that you shouldn't expose yourself to unnecessary danger. Let's see what that is” 

They head to the exit of the shack. 

Everything is dark. Little by little they make sure that there is nothing to fear. Everything seems fine. The sounds typical of the environment of Richard's shack are as they should be: the noise of the waves, the breeze that passes through the palm trees, some birds passing by near the shack ... then Camille turns and abruptly asks Richard: 

"What's going on here, Richard? I know you. You´re very calm. And how come I didn't know about the existence of that cousin of yours who, by the way, looks like a clone of yours, although better dressed, of course? What are you hiding from me?”

Richard looks at her and answers: "I really can't answer anything. Basically for your safety and because, although I know something that is more than I would like to know, fortunately I have no interest in investigating more about it. But I do know it's better this way, Camille. Really. And I would like to drop the subject. I don't want to be abrupt, really." He clarifies when he looks at the look that Camille gives him "but I´m very tired and it´s a subject that has nothing to do with what we do here or with our life. And it's much better that way. I rarely ask you to trust me. This is one of those cases"

Camille keeps staring at him and for once realizes that he can't tell her anything. 

"It's okay. I´ll trust you. At the moment.” It´s possible that she parks what happened, but she´ll be aware of any news that may occur. She turns, looks at the sea, calms down and continues telling him: "What has been about to happen in the kitchen, Richard?" She hasn't been anxiously waiting for his return to pass up this opportunity.

He remains silent, looks at her, looks away also observing the waves and answers: "I don´t know if I´m very tired or if I find it hard to believe something that you and I know has been about to happen. I need to think about it, really. It´s something extraordinary for me and I need to fit it. Too bad, maybe at that very moment I wouldn't have bothered to think anything. Looking at Camille's frustrated look, he continues: “But I won't let it go, I assure you. Not this time. But really, really I'm terribly tired and I sincerely hope you trust me now too. ” And he smiles shyly at her. 

Camille looks at him and starts scratching her arm.

“I already knew that you weren't immune to the hateful bugs in my shack, Camille. I see I'm not alone,” Richard jokes with her. 

She continues scratching and comments: 

"You would like more. Also, I think this is not a mosquito. That's when I touched those sheets over there. Plants can also be toxic, did you know? It produces hives for me, we have to take you to the hospital" 

Richard steps forward and takes her arm. Camille couldn't help a little tremor. He's ringing it, let the bells ring out! 

"Well, your skin reacts quickly." Indeed the irritation spreads quickly and the itchy area is beginning to swell a little. "Are you allergic to something, Camille?" He asks her. 

"No, as far as I know," Camille replies a little worried. 

"It's okay. Let's go to the hospital so they can put something on you” 

Camille laughs and says: "I am not as delicate as you, Richard" 

"That should be seen. But I have never seen you with that kind of reaction and I prefer that, in matters of health, to prevent. The lamentations then are useless." He says it worried. He doesn't care what she thinks of him now.

"Only to avoid putting up with you and because I know you wouldn't rest tonight, we´re going to the hospital. I hope they don't entertain us long. I really would regret that you didn't rest because of me, Richard. If you want, when we get there, I call my mother ”Camille offers. 

"We'll see." His head is already spinning. Too many things have happened this unexpected night and that has you confused. "But I drive, lest you pass out" 

"You're having a little too much, Richard" She really feels a little worried. Usually it´s to him that this annoying nonsense is passed on. She is Caribbean! But she agrees to what he asks for and begins to walk towards the vehicle. He takes care of checking the windows, lights and doors and leaves the shack closed. Not without first taking his briefcase and his mobile and walking resolutely to the car. 

He opens the door on the driver's side, sits down, puts on his seat belt, makes sure with a glance that she has already put it on and asks her:

"Can you give me the keys, please?" 

"Of course, here you have them. We have to quickly go to the hospital to waste time. Overall, I have nothing else to do! ” she replies giving him the keys. "And besides, that was not what I was thinking of spending my time on tonight", but that was limited to thinking, frustrated. 

At least he seems to have realized everything this time and he hasn't backed down or run away scared! It's already something. 

Seconds later, the vehicle from the Saint Marie Police Station quickly heads to the island's hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all beings from other geological times are animals ...And you have to be very cautious, their descendants exist today and are very, very dangerous. Done some corrections. Same text.


	3. We need help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that everything returns to normal, but decidedly fate has other plans, in a way provoked by themselves (Richard and Camille, of course)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tried to put a little humour in the dialogue. To reflect that, although they appreciate Richard quite a bit by now, those who love him can't help but mess with him a little bit.

Chapter 3: We Need Help 

An hour after arriving at the ER, Richard is still patiently waiting for Camille to finish testing and more endless tests. 

“Richard, has that plant ever caused you any allergies? You'll have to excuse me, but I don't understand that I haven't done anything to you in all this time and it´s causing so much trouble for Camille. Catherine asks him. 

Richard stares at her with concern. He cannot be offended. He understands it perfectly. And he knows that he has no logic at all. 

“I don't understand it either, really. If it were a case, I would tell you that it doesn't make any sense. Let's hope they can already tell us something ”, he says distractedly. 

Distractedly because, although he is not particularly fond of the flora and fauna of the island, he is an observant man. And that plant seems a bit strange to him. He doesn´t remember it. Being night, he had not noticed at first glance. But as he and Camille made their way to the vehicle, he marveled at the speed of growth of some species on the island. And now he realizes that, even in the Caribbean, that isn´t normal. 

"Camille, honey! How do you feel?" itñ s Catherine who utters these words. Richard was no longer even aware of the passage of time. 

"Maman! I'm fine." They hug and Camille looks at Richard with a wink. She sees his concern on his face and want to reassure him.

"Can you tell us what happened to you?" his mother asks her once the hug is undone. 

"I have had an "abnormally strong skin rash." You have some very dangerous plants, Richard." She comments looking at him. "Do you have them trained?" She tries to joke about the whole thing. 

“Camille, I can assure you that I had no idea what kind of effect it produced. Believe me, as soon as I get home, I will burn it. " He answers it seriously. 

"OK honey. Can you go home now? Did they send you something? " her mother interrogates her. 

"Okay, yes. It seems that, incredibly, I have very sensitive skin or that´s very strong. They have sent me a corticosteroid cream to see if it can end the irritation. It seems to have an allergic component that strange plant." 

They´re already heading towards the exit while having the previous conversation. Then Camille asks Richard, “Could you take me to your shack? In the rush I have left my bag there. Because they know me here and they already have my data, otherwise I would have had a problem. Besides, I want to see how you burn it." 

Richard, thinking that he won't get much rest tonight anyway, nods and says, “Catherine, I'm taking you home. I don't trust how quickly a taxi can arrive if you call him now," he offers. 

"Very kind, Richard, thank you," Catherine answers, although thinking that, being she who had ordered the taxi, surely they would arrive much earlier than if he had ordered it for himself. 

They all get into the police vehicle, heading straight for the house - bar of Catherine "La Kaz".

Once they arrive at La Kaz, quite late, they meet Dwayne, who is on the phone with Fidel: 

"Yeah, don't worry, man. I'll call you right away, they didn't know anything about what was happening here, but I already see the Chief" he's interrupted by Fidel "yes, I know, the last time we saw him he was going to the shack to rest" he says while looking at Richard, which already has a face that reflects exhaustion” but seeing the bandage on Camille's arm, they must have gone to the hospital. That´s why Catherine wasn´t at the bar. Everyone is fine. Now I'm calling you” concludes Dwayne. "What happened, Chief? Everyone is fine?". 

"Yes, thank you, Dwayne. Camille had brushed against a plant or something near my shack that gave her a pretty strong allergic reaction. But everything is solved. What were you doing here?" 

“I called Camille's mobile phone and no one answered and hers didn't even give a sign of being alive. So I got worried." In fact, he thought otherwise, but he was careful not to say it and took the opportunity to make a getaway to La Kaz. Seeing them arrive at Catherine's bar, he "changed" their conversation timely. 

"I see" Neither Camille nor Richard, who look a little blushing, believe this version, but they prefer not to continue with the subject. 

Richard and Camille are too tired to realize how many "holes" in Dwayne's story. Although they imagine it. 

"Already. Well, we are fine. Camille is taking me home to pick up her bag, which is why she didn't answer calls and goes straight home to sleep. Right, Camille?" he says addressing her directly. 

"The faster the better, I'm dead" 

They then say goodbye to Catherine, who had been amused by talking to one of the waitresses in case something had happened in her absence, and they leave.

When they get to the shack they get out of the vehicle and go directly to where the bag is. They have barely exchanged three sentences. It is located on the table on the varanda. Camille is amazed. 

“You have some very honest neighbors, Richard! You got lucky!" she comments. 

“I have no neighbors, Camille. Although if they did, they would surely avoid my company." He is really very tired. 

“In case they didn't know you, Richard. You know it's not my case, not Dwayne's, not Fidel's, not Harry's, or ..." 

“Enough, Camille. I´ve understood. I am appreciated. And I think it's time to say that I sincerely appreciate it. I consider it an honor." Camille looks at him in amazement and he continues: "I think it was about time I said it. By the way, I know we've talked about burning the plant, but I'm really exhausted. How about we stay for tomorrow morning? We meet around ten thirty. You can come a little earlier and we have breakfast and talk then. Do you think it's OK?" Camille's mouth is still open. 

She walks over, walks around him, takes a careful look at his head for a blow, and suffers a concussion and replies: 

“I think it's wonderful, Richard. I am really exhausted too and would love to have breakfast with you. Rest well. I'll do it too." She says goodbye to him and kisses him on the cheek. This time he returns the kiss. On the cheek too.

When Richard turns around, once Camille has driven off the police vehicle, he thinks: 

“Normally when you have breakfast with someone it´s because the night has been memorable, but in this case we will have to settle. The night has certainly been memorable, but not as she and I would have liked. This is always better than saying that the date has lasted all night when what you've been talking about is a book. " 

"Right, Harry?" he says this time aloud when he sees the lizard staring at him.  
…………………………………………………………………………

The next morning Camille shows up on time. Richard has already set the table with breakfast. There is tea, coffee, croissants, toast, two boiled eggs…. 

"What a feast!" Camille comments in amazement. "It makes my mouth water. Thank you!" 

"You're welcome. As I didn´t know what you would want and wanted to start as soon as possible with the burning of the hateful bush, I wanted to have everything ready." Answer uncomfortable. Realizing that he hasn´t yet asked how she is, he says: “How are you? You seem to be calmer." 

Camille looks at him and, smiling at him, sits down and says: 

“I am still a bit uncomfortable. But that cream works miracles. Thank you. Let's sit down and get started. I am hungry and I have sworn it to the tree." 

They do so. They talk about a thousand topics: work, time ... They avoid talking about what worries them both at the end. And they know it. Camille thinks about whether he will want to broach the subject when the burning is done. When they have finished breakfast and Richard has packed everything up, not allowing Camille to help him with anything, they go to the amazing bush near their shack. Richard has a kind of security fence to prevent unwanted fires, of course! And sets it on fire. Use a liquid product that will accelerate combustion.  
…………………………………………………………………………

When they wake up, they find themselves in ... a hospital? Camille, after waiting for the daze to subside, sits up looking at everything around her carefully and comments: 

"Richard, are you okay? What happened? We are not at the Saint Marie hospital" 

Richard looks at her and doesn't know what to answer. But, unlike her, he does have at least a suspicion of where they can be found. He senses problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we will change the scene and, yes, we will learn the lethal characteristics of the bush. Even its scientific name!


	4. Chapter 4: In a New World? No, in a new time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Camille are safe from certain death. At what price? James Lester and his team have had to break more than one rule to save their lives, but James Lester, if it´s necessary, skips that and more. He´s the boss!

When they wake up, they find themselves in… a hospital? Camille, after waiting for the daze to pass, sits up looking at everything around her carefully and comments: 

"Richard, are you okay? What happened? We are not at the Saint Marie hospital" 

Richard looks at her and doesn't know what to answer. But, unlike her, he does have at least a suspicion of where they can meet. He senses problems. 

He´s about to answer him with a vague approximation, but a voice already known to them answers for him: 

"I would never break my own rules, but Aunt Elizabeth would kill me if I hadn't intervened, Richard" 

Camille is astonished, once again Richard's double! 

"What are we doing here, James? How did we get here?" Richard asks. 

James Lester looks at them without any expression on his face, only a small glint in his eyes that lasts just over a second explains the dilemma he finds himself in. 

"You're fine, that's what matters. This is our little 'private hospital'. Although with an advance that many hospitals already want for themselves." He stops before the surprised looks of Camille and Richard. "It´s not that they have cured you, Richard, it´s that we have prevented your certain death" 

Already, the amazement is almost infinite.

"But before continuing, I think it would be interesting if you saw a cover of the little newspaper of Saint Marie" He approaches and shows them the cover: "Commotion in Saint Marie. Detective Inspector Richard Poole and Detective Sergeant Camille Bordey pass away due to a poisoning due to the fire of "Manzanillo de la Muerte" 

" Camille just reads the headline over and over again. But they´re alive! 

"I don´t get it. We are in….?" His assumption seems so absurd to him that he dares not even put it into words. 

“No, Camille, we haven´t died and we are in another life. Right, James? " short Richard. 

James Lester smiles with his eyes and answers: “Of course not. If this is the afterlife, hell should be awful. No. Richard, did you know that you have an anomaly very close to your shark? How do you think I got there and disappeared so quickly and timely?" 

"So, can we go back and reassure everyone?" Richard asks concerned about Catherine, mainly. 

Lester thinks about his answer for a few seconds. 

“Not at the moment I'm afraid. That anomaly is also temporary and we aren´t able to open it at this time. But we tried. We have our particular genius: Connor Temple. Yes, he is very willful, but I'm afraid his solutions are certainly unpredictable, cool, but unpredictable. "

Richard and Camille look at each other in shock. More her than he, because she understands nothing! Anomalies? Why doesn't anyone explain anything to her? 

“Plus, it's temporary. It's not that we saved your life, it's that we arrived tenths of a second after you passed out. It was the ONLY option to help you. Are you understanding me, Richard, we traveled a little back in time. This cover has not currently been printed. No longer exists. But we must wait for Connor to have a good day and succeed." 

Richard ponders his question: 

“But that plant is still there. Although before I can assure you that it wasn´t. Did you bring it?" 

“There was a small temporary change. It happens when you travel and you don't always realize it. It's actually a slightly deadlier and faster-growing ascendant than the current species. Which by the way, YES is common in the Caribbean area. Bad luck. But we´ve already removed it. It won't cause any more damage,” Lester clarifies. 

"So ..." says Camille. “If we are here, we still don't know where we are, and we are not there. What do they think of our disappearance?" 

James Lester smiles broadly and with some mischief answers: 

"Sorry. There was no other way to fix it. If I had left a note clarifying that we were on some secret and official business, Commissioner Patterson would not have believed it. I think everything passes through their hands. So the only thing that occurred to me was to put a note indicating that you have escaped. Sounds much better than your death, doesn't it?" 

They both go papery white. This is a nightmare! 

Richard begins to think quickly: “But if that anomaly goes back to open and we go back to that moment in time. Was there some way to undo all this damn mess?" 

James Lester ponders the answer and answers: 

“Nothing can ever be assured. But there would be many possibilities to undo it, yes. You would always have to make very precise adjustments, but yes, of course. With luck as an ally, of course."

He stops when he sees Richard and Camille's shocked faces. "Of course it´s possible!" He have had enough fun with them already. His cousin needs a big push and he needs to have a little fun. “In answer to your question, DS Bordey, you are at the ARC, a top secret center of the British Government. It deals with detecting and controlling anomalies to protect the population. At the moment it´s not necessary to know more. Also…” he´s interrupted by Lorraine Wickes, his secretary, who informs him of the following, in a low voice: “the mamuth is already under control, sir” 

Lester lets out a satisfied sigh and replies, “Perfect! It seems that we have overcome another crisis. Thank you, Miss Wickes. Apart from the unfortunate death of that civilian, is there more to regret the damage?" he questions. 

“Only materials. But large, sir. They´re already taking care of that” she replies. 

"Well…." He stops and, addressing Camille and Richard, continues: “Miss Wickes, this is a relative of mine, my cousin DI Richard Poole and his DS Camille Bordey. This is Miss Wickes.“ Keep talking to Richard and Camille. Again he continues talking to Lorraine: "They will be our forced guests until a small problem is solved" 

They all greet each other properly, and Lorraine Wickes immediately leaves the infirmary. Then Lester goes to them and says: 

“I have to leave you for now, Richard. By the way, it´s a more than excellent opportunity to strengthen ties with the family. You have them very abandoned. Although without telling them anything, of course. This is all secret. But please don't ask me to accompany you. If you need anything, talk to Lorraine. She will take care of everything. When you feel better, you can leave here and go to the cafeteria, they also make meals. We have a kind of mini apartments inside the ARC with all the comforts. Install to your liking. But don't stray too far from the ARC when you go outside. You can be called at any time. Have this locator. It's not just for surveillance, it's for security.” And he handed them two devices similar to a mobile phone. Camille takes it apprehensively and Richard is already trying to study it to understand its use.

Then James Lester leaves the way he came. 

Camille continues to investigate the device. She's still mulling over the whole thing, though have they really gotten to be dead in another time dimension, or another time? She lets out a sigh and leaves the subject for Richard (he's the scientist after all!). She just wants to see her mother again and clarify that she has not eloped with Richard! If only it was true, boy she would enjoy it! 

"Camille, are you okay?" Richard asks as he watches her for a few seconds. 

“No, of course I'm not okay! It´s the nightmare squared, because you are in it!" she snaps. 

Richard lets out another sigh, of course he won't listen to that outburst. 

“Do you think we get out of here? I assure you that we´ll not have another opportunity like this. In a way we are seeing the future. And so you forget all this a little. I promise we´ll come back and fix all the mess. I understand that you are offended by what they must be thinking of us." 

Camille looks at him in amazement. He gets up, begins to walk towards the exit and says, thinking to clarify that last point at another time: "Yes, we better clear up a bit and investigate our surroundings" 

Notes: "El Manzanillo de la Muerte" in Spanish is a plant that just by inhaling its smoke causes cough, laryngitis and bronchitis. Family: Euphorbiaceae. Scientific name: Hippomane mancinella. Another name: Chamomile from the sand or the beach. It grows in coastal regions, on sandy soils with high saline concentration. IT´S REAL. By skin contact causes blisters, burns and inflammation. If it touches the eyes, it causes blindness. Ingested, it causes throat inflammation and severe gastrointestinal problems. This poisonous plant is found mainly in Central America and the CARIBBEAN. Its toxins are present in all parts of the tree. Its fruits are similar to apples and are obviously very poisonous. Registered in the Guinness book as the most dangerous tree on the planet, with posters so that people DO NOT EVEN APPROACH THE TREE. Tree in mortal danger of extinction in the Caribbean due to tourism, so that it does not harm tourists. The naturalist Linnaeus classified it as one of the most dangerous trees in the world. Is there another worse? By the way, burning it to destroy it is a bad idea because ALL parts of the tree are toxic, including its smoke. 

It occurred to me to put an even more dangerous ancestor in this story. Equivalent to a dinosaur of the type of dangerous predators.


	5. The Arc has problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get used to the amazing world of the ARC and anomalies. And they try to take advantage of it. They also realize James Lester's difficulties in his work.

They leave the infirmary very curious to see everything. All the facilities are so modern, and so cold! Camille thinks. Richard looks at everything very carefully and cannot help noticing that they are looking at him with surprise, with great attention. Camille smiles then. 

"Damn genes!" Richard comments. 

“Ha ha ha Richard! I recognize that, for this alone, it has been worth it. How could you not tell me that you had a cousin nailed to you? It seems to me that two people like you is too much. Now I understand the anomalies. You have caused them with your mere existence!" 

"Oh, Camille! Stop. I did not mention any of this to you because it is more dangerous than it seems and the more you ignore this whole matter, the better" 

They see a very blonde girl approaching with impressive blue eyes, very short blonde hair and a smile from ear to ear. 

"Hello! I'd heard rumors, but couldn't quite believe it. I'm Abby, you're nailed to Lester! But you have such a different look… Your name is Richard, right?" she asks, presenting his hand. She is not quite sure how to greet him. He seems even more uptight than Lester, though with a shyness that Lester himself lacks.

“That's right, nice to meet you. She is my DS Camille Bordey ”introduces her. 

"Nice to meet you, Camille! I love your name. I think Connor is going to get a hold of you quickly. Don't worry, he's a very good boy, he's harmless." 

"Thank you! By the way, Connor is the one trying to find our 'way out', right?" Camille asks. She likes Abby. 

"Yes. And of course he will find it. He's a genius, even if he doesn't believe it himself,” says Abby. 

It looks like one I know, Camille thinks. 

"By the way, have they given you the devices you will need to exit the building?" Abby asks. 

"That's right" they both answer at the same time, holding them as if they were bombs about to explode. 

"Hahaha! Don´t be afraid of them. They're hooked up to cameras throughout this building. So we know what happens in here in case a problem arises. They are not just phones, that too. I'll explain in a few words how they work ” And she delves into how to use Camille and Richard's devices. In the end they aren´t as complicated as they seem, much to Richard's relief. “Plus,” Abby continues, “so we can track you down the second Connor opens the anomaly. Speed is very important" 

Suddenly there is a huge roar. Richard approaches Camille to unconsciously protect her. Camille lets herself be hugged without problems, but she's really scared.

"What was that?" she asks.

"Oh, it's a mammoth!" Abby answers confidently and calmly. "I think he's hungry again" 

Richard and Camille look at her totally confused. 

Abby realizes this and clarifies: “Because of anomalies, animals and people from other times come and go. You will get used to it. Nothing happens. Our job is to get them to go back to their places of origin and not harm civilians. In case you haven't been told, none of this should come out of here. Outsiders wouldn´t understand it and would be uselessly alarmed causing even greater damage." 

Richard assures her: 

“I promise you, no one will know about this from us." 

And looking at Camille, he makes her confirm:" Isn't it true, Camille?" 

"Of course. I am Police. I'm also in charge of protecting civilians. Nobody has to worry about us ", says Camille 

"Perfect…." And looking to the side, she exclaims: “Ah, Connor, come closer! I'm going to introduce you to Lester's cousin." 

She waits for Connor to come closer, a surprisingly young and unkempt boy seems to Richard, albeit with a frank and kind look. The young man's reaction is not long in coming as Abby lets out a laugh. 

“It's true, they are the same! Is incredible!" Then he´s stunned looking at Camille. Camille smiles at him in amusement as Richard lets out an exasperated sigh, looking away. Always the same reaction. It's the bad thing about working with a Caribbean Venus. 

"Connor! This is DI Richard Poole and his DS Camille Bordey. Let's say we had to remove them in extremis, avoiding certain and accidental death. Now they´re fine. He´s Connor Temple, our genius. Even if he doesn't seem like it now, he knows how to talk,” teases Abby. 

"Sorry! This is incredible. Nice meeting you both." He says finally, though he just stares almost intently at Camille. 

"Nice to meet you, my friend," Richard speaks to him, not quite sure that he´s listening. Although he still talks to him. “I have been told that you are the genius who will get us out of this predicament. It´s right?" His Inspector ways came out. 

Connor realizes his incorrectness and responds quickly: “Yes, sure, don't worry, really. If in the end all the anomalies open. Well, I'm leaving to continue my work. I'm really glad to have met you!" And he runs away. 

“If you don't mind, I have to go too. I have work to do. Here are your passes to be able to enter and exit the ARC without problems. As long as you are here, enjoy it! And I hope we meet again without using the anomalies. You have to know that Lester has never used an anomaly before. He only did it when he sensed a danger to you. He said it was a family matter. Bye!" And she runs away. 

“Camille, I think we should go out now. We really need to give us some air." 

They then head towards the exit and leave. They are impressed by the incredible security measures. And Richard still feels like a rock star. Never have so many people stared at him in amazement. 

“How glad I was to dress for this horrible English climate of yours, Richard,” Camille comments. 

Richard smiles and replies: "Horrible?. I'm in heaven." 

Camille looks at him in amazement and answers: “If I get to know that this cold makes you in such a good mood, I'll bring you first." 

They both laugh and continue walking, browsing around arm in arm. Richard has decided that he has to continue to let himself be carried away by what he feels. 

When they find themselves in a small pub eating something “typically” English, an almost bald man approaches them, with a sullen and strange gaze that stares at them until, after checking some connections on his mobile phone, he approaches them and addresses them . 

"Excuse me for interrupting your meal, I´m Mr. Leek, I work at the ARC." 

Richard automatically tensed and asked: 

"Have they found the way out?"

"The exit? Ah no, I'm afraid they're still at it! Also, the team has had to go out on a mission. I should not comment more." answer back. “It's just that it seemed to me that you didn't seem very happy about this whole situation. And my opinion is that it is perhaps because of the way Lester directs it. In case you have any complaints, you can speak to me directly." 

Both Richard and Camille didn't like Leek's comment, at the very least it's pretty weird. 

“Mr. Leek, we have no complaints at the moment, I assure you. I would appreciate it if you would let us eat in peace." Camille replies. 

"I see. Anyway, my phone is on their cell phones, I tell them because it will be the only connection that will help them. I'm going, I have to go. I've gotten them to see what's happening right now in the ARC. You will observe that I am going to become their only option. Thanks for listening to me" 

Leek leaves quickly. 

Richard is outraged: 

"But what is this! Does Lester know the kind of person he's in charge of?" 

Camille says, “Take it easy! All this is very strange. Let's finish eating, let's go somewhere quiet and watch the cameras. It worries me" 

With what they would have liked to enjoy their food! ”But they hurry even more, finish, go outside and what they see makes their blood run cold, especially Richard.


	6. Chapter 6: There Is No Better Friend Than A Mamuth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little whim that has always, always haunted my head: what would have happened if Richard and Camille are aware of and are direct witnesses of the dangers that the ARC holds? I love this scene from Primeval! They have already begun to make James Lester someone really very special and who they counted on. A delight for all of us!

The chamber they can access only overlooks the great main room of the impressive ARC. Obviously James Lester has come down from his office due to the obvious silence of the room, even Richard and Camille remember the commotion that always existed in that area. Now there is only silence, a thunderous silence. When James walks over to the monitors where anomalies are detected, he doesn't see anyone and asks, “Hello? Anyone here? ”. But nobody answers him. His concern and alarm grow by the minute. His adrenaline shoots up. Suddenly Leek's image appears on each of the monitors. The hatred he feels towards James is palpable. He can't help it. 

Richard watches the scene with great concern and great frustration. What they are seeing cannot be true! Camille places both hands on his shoulders, he´s terribly rigid, She has never seen him so worried, but even she herself remains silent because she´s horrified, she smells the enormous danger that Richard's cousin is in and also regrets that she cannot do anything to help him. They both do something they haven't done in a long time: pray. Although they both keep it to themselves. 

Follow the breathtaking scene in the great hall of the ARC. James Lester feels in great danger, but by no means is he going to let a roach like Leek see him shake. He calls security: “Security! I want security here now!" But no one comes, he begins to look from side to side without knowing what he´s doing or where the danger is going to come from. In one of those movements he comes face to face with a monster, one of the deadliest he has ever met. He knows its lethality. He can't help but scream in surprise and fear. Then, thanks to a reflex action, he runs out of the great room and the involuntary surveillance of Richard and Camille.

"Camille! ..." Richard can't or doesn't dare to continue speaking. He´s living a nightmare from which he cannot wake up. Camille squeezes her shoulders to encourage her, although she´s very scared herself. She had never seen anything like it. 

Minutes later, it seems like hours, they see him come back and his shirt is full of blood! 

James Lester stands up, he needs to rest and think, he must do something! A comment from Abby comes to mind about the great mammoth they have locked up and decides to gamble everything on a single card, he knows he has no chance of getting out alive on his own. He walks with a steady, calm step toward the cockpit of the mammoth and takes command. 

"What is he up to, Camille? Has he gone mad?" Richard finds himself holding Camille's hand at heights, although he´s not very aware of his actions. 

"I don't know, really, I don't know" is the only thing she can answer. Come as James Lester says something to Leek: "You really are a tiresome little man." Then he shuts up and presses a button on the remote he had previously picked up. "Come on" he says, almost ordering something James Lester, he's going to fight to the end! And the great automatic gate opens just as that hideous beast darts from the roof to deliver the final blow to James Lester. He closes his eyes, he has already done everything he had to do. Richard and Camille can't help staring at that horrible scene. Richard will make Leek pay, one way or another.

But everything changes in a split second. They only get to see the filthy beast bleeding to death skewered on one of the impressive fangs of that great marvelous beast. At least it is for Richard, Camille and, of course, James Lester, who is now releasing all that adrenaline by holding onto his knees. But he still has the strength to congratulate the animal: "Good mammoth" 

Richard wakes up from his slumber thanks to Camille: 

"Richard! Everything is over, he's fine! " And hugs him tightly. There´re people walking down the street who look at them strangely, but not too much. They are used to eccentricity. She immediately pulls away with force to urge him: “What are you doing standing here? Let's see how he is! At the very least, he needs urgent medical help. Let's go!" And they go as fast as their legs can. 

They run back to the ARC, find Lester changing his shirt and talking to Nick Cutter. “These Englishmen and their sense of knowing!" Camille thinks .Not even after having run a serious danger of death do they lose their composure. They arrive in time to hear Lester's comment to Nick Cutter: "My children have been heavy for a long time because they want a pet," he says, speaking of the mammoth. When Lester separates from Cutter, who is left with an angry Jenny Lewis, Richard and Camille approach him: 

"Are you okay?" Richard asks “I don't have jurisdiction here, but you should call the competent authorities right away. They have to arrest Leek! He forced us to see what happened to you! " 

Camille squeezes Richard's arm. Rarely, if ever, have you seen him so nervous and worried. 

James Lester looks at them in amazement. He´s the highest authority of the ARC!

“Relax, Richard, I'm fine. You must calm down. I am afraid that my work is subject to unpredictable risks. Not that they are welcome. But…" 

Suddenly they hear a warning from Connor Temple. He has been searching ARC personnel for information on Oliver Leek. He has found a clue. Lester, sensing problems, decides to remove Richard and Camille from the ARC and calls in a militarized guard. 

"Sorry. My secretary has prepared rooms for you in a hotel very close to here. You must leave at once. Richard and Camille look at him in amazement and don't want to leave. Lester looks at them with authority and great seriousness. “You cannot stay here. In fact, he will "escort" you to the area of your rooms and will stand guard together with two others so that you do not approach here. It's for your good, he emphasizes. You will be notified as soon as there is news, I hope very soon. " And he heads quickly to where Connor and the others are. 

Richard and Camille are "kindly" forced to obey the guard. Together with two other people, they go to the hotel, where they are left in rooms with a connecting door. They quickly grab their communication devices, but this time they have disconnected the ARC cameras. They don't know what happened. 

“Camille, I hate Oliver Leek! As after all this something happens to him ... " 

Camille walks up to him and says, “He's a resourceful man, Richard, just like you! He also has many means. He will know how to take care of himself. If he has managed to face and get rid of such a beast ... "  
Richard understands and tries to calm down. 

“How about we order some food that we can eat in peace, forget about anomalies, problems and so on for an hour or so and try to calm down? We must rest well later, Richard, there have been too many emotions, "says Camille. 

“Okay, you choose and let's eat together. Thanks, Camille, for everything. And for not blaming me that all this is for having such a "special" family.“ Richard sincerely thanks her. 

Camille thinks about it for a second and answers: "I was going to ask you for more than one 'compensation' ..." Richard looks at her scared, "but you're not guilty of anything and it wouldn't be fair. I'm too good, believe me!”  
And she laughs softly. 

Richard is also left thinking "Well, what a shame!"

Notes: I sincerely hope you liked it. It is my little tribute in the form of my own version of what could have happened. Anomalies allow many things!


	7. Finally Home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have always thought that sometimes, when we are very fond of a place where we have always lived, we often forget that we are fond of a place and a specific "time". That same place years later is no longer the same. Camille and Richard will find out soon enough.

Very early, Richard is awakened by a noise that startles him. It´s not his alarm and ... wait! Why doesn't he listen to the waves of the sea? Where are the happy frogs found? Then that high-pitched sound stops playing and manages to open his eyes to meet… rain? He knows the building across the street! He´s in London! Good heavens! How did he get here? Will he see Camille again? A light tap on his shoulder tells him that he´s not alone.

Finally remember everything!

"Richard! You're good? Listen to Camille.

He sits on the bed for a moment. They were talking until the late hours because they couldn´t calm down, much less go to sleep.

“I… for a moment I was disoriented. I thought I was in my shack… .Camille… have you slept here?" he asks worried. Although he´s more concerned about not remembering anything about it.

Camille looks at him gauging what to answer. In the end, he decides to tell him the truth.

"Yes" she answers. Richard looks at her wide-eyed “But nothing happened! We were just very nervous. Too many emotions, remember? At first I stayed on the sofa, but it was so uncomfortable… When I saw that you had already fallen asleep, then I got into your bed… to sleep! " Camille ends. “Overall, it wouldn't be the first time we've slept together. That noise that woke you up so bad is Connor's. It seems he has discovered something that can help us." Richard is still sleepy and amazed. Camille continues: “Will you please wake up and get dressed? We will have something for breakfast on the way. I'm going to my room so you can get dressed as soon as possible. But I give you only five minutes! " And she leaves his room. 

Then Richard quickly gets up, finally it clears up a bit! He dresses quickly, he doesn't have time to shower, he hopes to do it later, and when Camille comes back in, she finally sees him ready and alert for whatever Connor Temple may have in store for them. 

They collect all their personal effects (they don't have much) and go quickly to the hotel reception, where one of the ARC guards is already waiting to take them quickly home, or so they hope. 

……………………………………………………………………………… ……

Connor is still checking the anomaly detector. With the fuss they had the day before, he wants to review it well and make sure that everything is going as it should. James Lester meets him (“this man has no private life!” thinks Camille). 

"Oh perfect! So we don't have time to waste" Lester greets them. "I hope you've rested well, "he adds, looking at them with what seems like a sense of humor?

"Yes, thank you, James. The hotel was perfect. " Richard replies. 

"I´m glad to hear that. Here Connor has already prepared your departure to Saint Marie. We had some problems yesterday, but he has assured me that everything is under control.” Connor looks at him a bit apprehensively, Lester is not one to admit mistakes and he would swear he did not tell him that. Lester continues: “If you already have everything with you, there is nothing more to talk about. I hope that we will meet again with more conventional methods of transport. DS Bordey, nice to meet you,” Camille nods. “Richard, you are expensive to see. I hope to see you more often." And Lester offers him his hand, Richard offers his in turn. 

Connor looks at them and comments, “I've checked everything several times. I don't think there is any problem" And he clicks a button. 

A large, beautiful anomaly appears and Richard and Camille look at each other, look at Connor and Lester, and, gasping for air, step forward and into it.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wave noise, scandalous heat and, for God's sake, sand! Richard and Camille look at each other with gleeful looks. They are home! They go to the shack to look for Lester's note as soon as possible, but they can't find it anywhere. Fortunately the lock is the same as when Richard took over the shack, so there is no problem in that regard. Then Camille stares at him and comments: 

"Richard, don't you notice something strange in the shack?" 

Richard stops looking for the little note and what he sees leaves him horrified. This is not the spotless, clean shack he had when he left! Those clothes! Not even dead would he wear it. What happens here? 

Camille suddenly understands everything when she sees a newspaper thrown in any way in a corner. "Richard, we have returned to Saint Marie, but to two and a half years ago!" 

Richard looks at her blankly and snatches the newspaper from her hands. What a nightmare! Then he does something that Camille doesn't understand, he runs out of the shack calling out to Camille to follow him. 

"Where are you going?" she asks him. 

“To the anomaly, Camille! They have the wrong time!" 

They run as much as they can, but they only arrive in time to see how the anomaly closes.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

They are stunned, the world sinks under their feet. They are next to Richard's shack, but the problem is that it still belongs to Charlie Hulme. They have nothing. They look at each other without knowing what to say to each other. Camille breaks the silence: 

"Richard, tell me that that horrible anomaly is going to reopen." 

Richard looks at her and answers: 

"Of course. If I'm not mistaken, Connor must be facing the quiet but very angry Richard Lester. He will be working on it twenty-four hours a day. Don´t hesitate"

Camille also detects some anger in Richard's voice, but she doesn't detect despair and that reassures her. 

Richard thinks for a long time and comments: 

“Camille, as much as I hate DI Hulme's clothes, I can't walk around the island in my current outfit. If you associate me with the Richard Poole who will be arriving shortly, it can cause a tremendous mess!" 

Camille nods and they head to the shack. They enter with care not to be seen. It helps that it's getting dark. The shack is a real mess, the DI is about to start removing the sand, of course Camille stops him and they rummage through Hulme's closet. They take off shorts and a T-shirt overly decorated with parrots and palm trees. Richard sweats, but this time not from the heat.

Suddenly, while Camille waits for him a bit away while he changes, something disturbing occurs to her. 

"Camille?" 

"Yes?" she answers without turning around, she is leafing through the newspapers with curiosity. 

“We have the opportunity to save DI Hulme's life. What do you think?" 

Camille looks at him in amazement, such a possibility had never occurred to her. Then take a look at the newspaper and answer. 

“I'm afraid it's too late. According to the date of this newspaper, Charlie Hulme is already dead. IM so sorry. But I'm afraid that means that in a very few days, if not just one, you will land in Saint Marie to make life impossible for us." He looks at her smiling and says: "I was joking!" 

"Yeah, then no one will stop by the shack tonight and we will have a place to rest." He responds, fearing that his practical sense in the face of what Camille has told him will make her think he´s insensitive. To his surprise, she smiles at him and replies: 

"I think it's a good idea. I'm going to see if I see anything in the fridge. I'm hungry!. And we must be rested when we can return." She goes to the kitchen then. "You know?" She speaks to him from the little kitchen. “It´s a golden opportunity to be here when nobody knows us, not even among us. Technically we still don't know each other." 

Richard is left thinking, although, for once, guess what she is talking about. 

"An opportunity for what?" 

“To get to know each other, to fix ours, because there is something of ours. And nobody is going to bother us " Richard stares at her.

Notes: Thanks to Sweepeaspatch for her corrections!!! When this happens it means that someone takes an interest in us and our work and reads us. Thank you!! And of course, thanks to everyone who has read my little experiment. It´s an honor considering the ones I have the opportunity to read around here. Thank you!


	8. Finally at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Here comes the scene where twins Julian and Richard enter the scene, in the form of very, very small cells. It could be rated M, but not too high.

Richard stares at her. Everything they have experienced surpasses him. He is beginning to believe in the signs! Rationally speaking, it is a unique opportunity, and not only to speak and channel their own, whatever they have. Technically they don´t exist in this exact moment of this time and in that place as they are now. It does what it has never done for matters of the heart. Disconnect his common sense, his moral standards, everything ... Not everything, he just lets out the immense love he feels for Camille. 

He approaches her with a sure step. Calculate that they don´t have many hours, perhaps only the night and part of the morning of the next day. 

"Richard, how often do we check for the anomaly?" Camille asks. Richard's look is very strange. 

"Every four or five hours. I had a little chat with James. Now don't worry about it. Before I lose my nerve, I have to tell you what I thought about on the return trip by plane from London. My life has changed. In short, I am happier here than I have ever been in my entire life. And I am not a youngster. I don't want to waste any more time. All I need to know is if you have feelings for me. This is the perfect time. We are in limbo and no one around us is going to bother us, not even Harry! Do I have any hope with you?" 

Camille stares at him with her mouth open. They are in a terrible mess and he only thinks about them. Then she realizes how much he must love her, to overcome everything they have experienced. And what the hell, he's right. They are free!. He has jumped into the pool for her, she is not going to let him down, at least not consciously.

“Yes, Richard, of course I have feelings for you. In fact, I could live without you, but I don't want to! I want to at least give it a try, seriously! I am not as frivolous as some suggest. And I really like you. Really. You are brilliant, admirable, intelligent, loyal, you are good…. ” Richard looks at her a little sadly. Camille continues: “Make no mistake, trust, loyalty and kindness strike me as terribly sexy. Very sexy. But if you want me to say something typical, I'll tell you: you have incredible eyes, and you're not physically bad at all. Happier now?" 

He smiles widely. He feels full of happiness and even shortens the distance between them. 

“I am terribly happy. We are living in a perfect and eternal moment, Camille. I didn't think that could happen to me" 

Then he gets even closer to her, wraps his arms around her, brings his lips to her soft lips and kisses her as he thought he never would. With strength, with love, with confidence. Then soften his kiss a little more. He wants his kiss to reflect everything he feels for her. And he wants it, as he said before, to be eternal. 

Camille does feel all that, all that and more. She is also immensely happy and kisses him eagerly to show that they are in this together. She will support and love him one hundred percent. Nor does she want to break contact. 

But what they don't realize is that she is pulling up Hulme's horrible shirt to get to his skin and give him a little hint: there are beginning to be excess clothes! They break the kiss, if only to catch air, they look into each other's eyes, communicating everything, and they smile. She takes off his shirt, he helpfully but quickly helps her get rid of her clothes. While they entertain themselves in these tasks they walk towards Charlie Hulme's bed. They haven't made it their own yet! 

When they reach their goal, Richard tries to be gentle with her, although at this moment he can hardly control his impulses, it has been too long!, But he manages not to be brusque with her.

When they are both naked in bed, he hugs her and kisses her this time, delighting both in that long and heartfelt kiss. They have been looking for it for a long time and are not at all disappointed. 

Camille then breaks contact and whispers to him, with barely a thread of voice: 

"We have wasted so much time, Richard…." And kiss him again. 

As she moves her kisses to his neck, to his arms, to his chest ... he answers: 

“I'll make it up to you, I promise you. You have no idea how happy I am right now!" 

She notices the changes in his body and replies mischievously: 

“I know how happy you are, Richard Poole, and you deserve no less. Let me show you how happy you make me" 

And for a few hours they discovered a few ways to make each other happy, and to enjoy themselves, too

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About five hours later, Richard and Camille find themselves hugging each other exhausted but happy. Richard is the first to wake up, it's dawn and he's hungry! Smile, it´s logical that he´s hungry ... He looks at the clock and decides that, no matter how much it costs them, they should get up, get dressed and eat something. In a very short time, they have to verify the anomaly. 

"Camille" he whispers into her ear. “Love, we must get up. As we are caught, we can cause a gap in space time and it would not suit us. He's not sure about the latter, but what they would provoke would be a monumental scandal and unprecedented confusion for past Richard Poole and Camille Bordey. He thinks about how he was two and a half years ago or so and prefers not to think about how he would take it himself all that time ago!.

Camille stretches unwillingly, she's very comfortable like that. When Richard starts giving her little kisses all over her body, she can't help but laugh and wakes up. 

"Okay, I'm up! I have tickles ”she laughs, turning away from him. 

"I already know that" he answers, half mocking her. "Here, at this moment, I will not tickle you again, but when we return ..." 

She pulls away from him quickly and gets dressed. She begins to understand that Richard can be very conscientious in ALL fields. And with that look …

She turns and goes to the kitchenette, picks up four things from the fridge while Richard dresses, although in his suit, he can't stand Hulme's clothes! and they head towards the anomaly hoping to find their way out and their home. 

When they get closer to the place they hear a metallic noise and they see a glow that means glory. They pick up their pace and meet a grumpy Connor Temple, Abby Maitland, and an almost, almost expressionless James Lester. When the two cousins meet and look at each other, they smile and shake hands. 

"Sorry Richard. If I have not exchanged more words with you before, it´s that time is of the essence in these cases. Connor Temple apologizes to you. The poor man has been working without rest, of his own free will,” both Abby and Connor stare at him in amazement “all night,” Lester finishes. 

Neither Richard nor Camille buy into self-will. But they don't care. They're about to give Connor a bear hug! 

Camille clears her mind by asking: 

"When can we go back to our time?" 

Lester stares at her and replies: 

“I thought we had treated you both well, but anyway. Connor calculates that, and he doesn´t expect to be wrong now, in an hour it will open at your time. In principle everything is settled!" 

And that is how they returned to Saint Marie living the adventure of their lives, in all aspects.   
……………………………………………………………………………………

Notes: I think history needs one more chapter to see how they adapt to so many changes in space and time. And because I think the end is a bit hasty and abrupt. So it won't end here. Thanks for reading!


	9. Sensitives creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ending to this story that, I think, closes it better than I had planned. With more conventional trips and with a certain madness. I hope you like it. And with a happy ending for someone who deserves it! A little bit longer than usual. Of course all the mistakes are mine.

Noting that when they returned, they still had to be in hiding for another hour or so, the time that Lester's team "took" them on their way to the ARC to "save their lives" and get rid of the Manzanillo de la Muerte.

And remove the happy note. 

“Catherine, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but considering the pros and cons, your daughter has decided that I am the best match for her on the entire island, and I couldn't agree more with her. Also, I have missed her very much during my trip to London. We will return, don´t worry about us and we will inform you of everything you need to know” Richard 

Deep down, Richard always hoped that James was just teasing him, but he really had placed her in a very conspicuous place and in ridiculous terms! He wouldn´t have expressed himself that way, especially with Catherine! He would never have risked his job like that! Of course he wouldn´t even have written anything… .That was more his style. A great sense of humor that of James Lester. Although with no sense of romance. But Richard's practical side prevailed, and he assumed that Lester never wrote that note for the purpose of being seen by anyone. She just wanted to mess with him because of what James saw the day he met Camille. By the way, she was still cracking up. Richard burned it making sure it was reduced to ashes. Camille would have liked to keep it. 

They would always remember that period as something magical. A time when they really felt free from all kinds of ties. 

A month later they had to make their relationship official. Everyone was happy, of course. "It was time!" thought the great majority. They were already tired of always looking away and playing dumb.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the ARC, meanwhile ... 

"We managed to find out the anomaly the mammoth entered, sir!" a more than happy Abby Maitland commented to James Lester, accompanied by Connor. 

Lester stared at them for a moment, it seemed that he didn´t remember him, that he didn´t know what they were talking about. They couldn't be more wrong, he always remembered everything. It was his team and he was responsible of all them. 

"My, my, now that my children were finally getting used to the idea of having a little pet…. I'll miss him, he saved my life!" He was silent for two and a half seconds and continued, addressing Connor: 

“Is that anomaly safe? I wouldn´t like you to send the mammoth to New York in the 80s, poor animal!" 

"Sure, sir." Connor still remembered his reaction to what had happened to his cousin.

“Perfect, proceed then…” He stopped short and continued with: “I'd like to call someone else to say goodbye to him. He too is very fond of him. I think I´ll need the private plane and my private car as well. How much time do I have?" James Lester asked. 

"Whatever you need," answered Abby, "it's stable and we can open and close it whenever we want. In spite of everything, I wouldn't hold it for more than a month"

“Perfect, I don't need that much! I'll let you know” Lester informed them and he left quickly to fulfill his purpose. Connor breathed in relief.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Richard Poole is concentrating on documenting a case closed not too many days ago, he wants to make sure everything is tied up and well tied up. 

"Very good team!" he says, looking up “I think everything is fine. Fidel, can you archive all this documentation, please?" 

"Yes, Chief," Fidel responds quickly as he stands up. 

Richard keeps talking to them: 

“I thought we should do something with the file system. Digitize it. Ideas are allowed” he looks at each one of them waiting for those answers. 

Dwayne glares at Camille. He seems to be saying, “But aren't you dating him now? Are you not entertaining him enough?" 

Camille looks back at him with resignation, but amusement. As if to say, "No one can change Richard, Dwayne!" She knows what she´s talking about, in all the time they have been together, she has not managed to get him to be late even once for work, or to leave before his time. She has hardly been able to achieve that, although the suit remains dark and serious, it´s now made of a lighter fabric. And that was at the cost of blackmail on her part. She knows that he´s happier now, and that he´s much more comfortable, but for now he does not give up!" For now "she thinks. 

"No ideas?" Richard insists "I don't know what computer systems are used here, if any are used." 

“Maybe I could help you, Richard.“ Someone new to the small office has allowed themselves to give their opinion. James Lester. Dressed impeccably, although adapted to the climate of the place. "Although I think we should build everything from scratch," he observes, looking at the "modernities" of the building in question.

"James! Why haven't you told me? How….?" He was going to ask how he got to the island, but Lester cuts him off: 

“In my private plane, Richard. I already have the pleasure of meeting the lovely Detective Sergeant…. ” Camille greets him with a smile, they are practically family now! He prompts him to introduce him to the rest of the team, who are looking at him as amazed as Camille was the first time she saw him. 

"Ah yes!" They are Sergeant Fidel and Constable Dwayne. This is James Lester, a cousin of mine,” he continues. 

They greeted him stunned. James Lester asked, above all Fidel, some technical aspects of the Station (Lester would not have dared to use technology in such a place) and took a mental note of everything. 

“Richard, would there be a problem if you left just a little earlier? I don't see much movement around here and I'm sure you could leave the Station in their hands"

Richard looked at James for a moment, then glanced at his colleagues, who grinned at him, as if urging him to trust them. After all, there wasn't much left to finish the workday. 

Camille was looking at him with great, great curiosity, the invitation wasn´t addressed to her. 

Richard looked at her reassuringly and replied: 

"Okay, now you explain that important to me" 

And they went out the door leaving the team in a sea of doubts. 

"Is awesome! In the absence of one, there are two! He has more style than the Chief though,” Dwayne commented in amazement. 

Fidel was almost speechless. She greatly admired Richard and didn´t quite dare to comment that included part of her family. 

“They are very different, believe me. But they do resemble each other in their brilliance. They are unique in their work,” Camille told them. 

Fidel and Dwayne looked at her and the first asked: "What does he do, Camille?"

“I'm afraid it is something confidential and incredible. You can believe me, Fidel. And it can be very dangerous ” she answered without avoiding a shudder remembering what happened to Richard and her.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the meantime: “But James, what kind of stupid note do you think to write! I wouldn´t never express myself that way! It was ridiculous!" Richard scolded him. 

They were having a cold beer on a terrace by the sea. Lester commented that there was nothing wrong with enjoying paradise properly. He didn't seem too bothered by the heat. He was very relaxed with his eyes half closed enjoying the sun. Of course he had removed his jacket and tie. Not Richard. 

"I'm really sorry" didn't seem too sorry "but we didn't have much time at the time. Understand, I was very worried about you. You can believe me." He said that with a very serious expression. "You can really believe me when I tell you that this was the first time I traveled through an anomaly." 

Richard looked at him and realized that he was serious. James Lester was not the type to lose his temper, but he remembered that it was best not to face a pissed off James Lester! 

"Okay, I have destroyed it anyway." Lester couldn't help but smile strangely. He had copies, and who knows, Richard's talents (along with Camille) would be very useful to him in the future. 

“I came because Connor has finally discovered the anomaly that our mammoth may have come from. He understands that I owe him the favor of my life, never better said. I can't bring him home, although the kids would be delighted. I thought better of it and I can't condemn him to that. So I think the best thing I can do for him is send him home, or at least to his time. Would you and your lovely Detective Sergeant Bordey like to come with me and say goodbye to him?" 

"Stop calling her that" 

Lester stares at him, smiles, and continues. "Good. I love this new addition to the family. Are you coming or not? I have the plane ready. The first class next to it is ridiculous."

Richard thought of the stressful, wonderful, unique time that he had spent with Camille. What, in a way, he owed to all those situations. And he thought of Camille, they would never be presented with such an opportunity again! 

"Agree"   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Maman, we'll be back soon," Camille promised her. He was jumping for what he was going to be able to see and enjoy. 

Their mother looked at them and said: "Have fun and enjoy Richard's home" 

“Catherine, my home is already Saint Marie. Don't forget,” Richard replied. 

"Bring us some souvenirs," said Dwayne. 

Camille and Richard looked at each other and smiled. The kind of memories that for a second, they thought of bringing them back was impossible in itself. Souvenirs from prehistoric times, objects lost in the past that already seemed irrecoverable! They would go to a gift shop, they would be the best. 

"Agree. If there is any problem, call me without delay” Richard reminded them.

"Inspector, that's what I'm here for, don't worry," the Commissioner replied. 

"It's okay. Goodbye. We will return as soon as possible" 

And they got on the plane, where Lester was waiting for them with a bored expression. 

The journey took a few hours, but the plane was a marvel of technology and amenities. James Lester commented to Richard: 

“I'm already thinking about upgrading your Station, Richard. I haven´t forgotten. In a way, I owed you ” 

“I really appreciate it, James. But I was already used to hell" 

“It´s no hassle. Also, part of my team is dying to go to the Caribbean." 

Camille watched them with amusement. She had already distinguished them for a long time because of their very different character. And she adored Richard. But she understood the adoration Lester's team felt for him in turn. 

"It must run in the family," she thought. And she fell into a restful sleep without realizing it, while Richard and Lester kept talking and catching up.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The moment was exciting. Abby was saying goodbye to the mammoth with tears in her eyes. In a way the mammoth knew he was coming home, his instincts weren´t fooling him and he was very nervous. Abby was trying to reassure him and Connor was trying to reassure Abby. James Lester was at a safe distance, orchestrating what was necessary to make things go smoothly. Dr. Cutter had checked the calculations more than ten times, and Jenny Lewis was trying to keep her composure. Stephen Hart stood apart. 

For their part, Richard and Camille looked at everything with wide eyes. Seeing such an animal up close was impressive. And yes, they were afraid. But Richard couldn't help but exclaim: 

"Camille. I feel like when I was little and gathered my collection of dinosaurs (although you should know that this term is not correct at all). It´s a dream come true." He was very nervous. 

Camille thought he just needed to jump. She put a hand on his shoulder and said: 

"If you calm down, I'll buy you the entire collection and buy you an ice cream" 

Richard laughed softly. At least that was how he released some of his nervousness. 

Continuous: “Do you know that they are going to send him back to the Pleistocene? Did you know that hippos, monkeys and mammoths existed in what is now the UK in that ice age? I would almost love to take a look at that time." 

Camille was stunned and looked at him scared. 

"Quiet. James would not let me" growled Richard "And you would freeze cold" 

“This is wonderful, Richard. But I want you to know that I'm starting to want to go back to Saint Marie" 

Richard scowled at her. 

A metallic sound and blinding light already familiar to them interrupted them. James glanced at Cutter and the latter said, aided by the deterrent action of the ARC armed guards. 

“All those who are not of immediate use, back off. Abby, use the pheromone trap and lead him to the anomaly." The animal had become even more nervous when the anomaly suddenly “exploded”. "Be very careful."

The animal followed Abby like a dog to its master, albeit with a respectable safe distance. At the last moment, Abby dumped the bag (biodegradable) full of those hormones inside the anomaly and stepped aside, helped by Connor. He wasn´t very far from her. 

The mammoth entered the anomaly followed by the gaze of James Lester, Abby, Connor, Cutter, and everyone else. He squealed with joy and they could see his pace accelerating. Richard now moved a little closer and, escaping from Camille's control, stuck his head into it and was amazed. 

Frozen landscapes, frightful cold, a lot of animals of enormous dimensions… .If it isn´t because Lester and Cutter push him, he didn´t realize that the anomaly was already closing. They couldn't risk any other animal coming back in there. 

When he came face to face with Camille, her anger was monumental. 

"Please, James. Could you please take us back to Saint Marie at once? " Camille begged him. 

"Of course" Lester passed a terrifying seconds. 

"Richard. If I ever need you again, I promise I will have no choice but to keep a close eye on you." 

Richard finally realized the madness he had committed, but in his heart he wasn´t entirely sorry. Although he promised himself that he would not do it again. 

“It won't be necessary, James. I promise" 

"We will be in contact for the remodeling of the Station," concluded Lester. 

Abby was still crying a little further away, but she recognized that she was now very happy for the mammoth. 

The others went back to work. Lester didn't allow too many quiet moments. They ran the ARC and had to always be alert.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back in Saint Marie, Richard and Camille gave everyone the presents. Rosie was given a giant stuffed mammoth! Camille couldn't resist and Richard was amused. But Fidel didn't know where he was going to put it. 

"I think I'll build him a hut," he mused. 

Dwayne and Fidel were brought a collection of T-shirts with Pleistocene motifs. Dwayne commented: 

"I'm going to freeze to death when I put them on" 

Richard thought that at least when he looked at them on him, he would feel a slight drop in temperatures. 

Fidel and Juliette were given a 7-day trip to Scotland. It included a route through castles and lakes. They were speechless. It was Camille's idea to give them the honeymoon they never had. 

“Dwayne, when you want a similar trip, let us know. Truth be told, we don't know your preferences very well. Not the female company that would accompany you. But when you have it clear, you tell us. You know I have contacts there,” Richard clarified. 

"No problem, Chief" Dwayne smiled. Before he had a lot to think about (women and places mainly). Of course, it was still not his style to spend a lot of time with the same woman. He would see. 

The Commissioner was brought a set of silver cufflinks and a Victorian tea set for his wife.

Catherine was given a Coco Chanel perfume despite Richard's protests, it's not English! But that's where Camille ruled. It was Richard's idea to get her another 19th century Victorian coffee set. It was almost more of a gift to Richard than Catherine. 

Catherine loved taking back that little piece of France, but as Richard thought, Saint Marie was already her home. 

Two months later, an impressed Camille confessed to her, for once very confused, that they were going to be parents in about six months of a strong and crying baby. A few months later they discovered that what they conceived in temporary "limbo" was not one, it was two! Future Richard and Julian. They were about to leave because of another anomaly ... 

Notes: I understand that in time and space travel there is more than one risk of varying the present and the future. By including Richard and Camille in the world of the ARC, why not be able to return the animal to its environment and be happy? A bit crazy chapter, but I hope you liked it. I would like to think that it closes the story better by giving rise to other possible stories. Thank you for the votes of confidence and for reading it. ; -)


End file.
